


Fallas

by aguasturbias



Series: Sin arrepentimientos [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon-Compliant, M/M, Segunda persona, español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguasturbias/pseuds/aguasturbias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La cosas siempre han pasado sin que pudiera evitarlo (La historia de Gellert Grindelwald y cómo acabó sus días en la prisión mágica de Nurmengard, y sobre un amor que la muerte no bastó para apagar.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallas

La primera vez que se conocen no es un encuentro genial, no se enciende nada, ni un terremoto sucede; no pasa nada mágico o extraño. No es la gran cosa, su primer encuentro, la verdad.

De hecho, ni siquiera sabían sus nombres. Eran dos niños normales y sencillos, y su primer encuentro fue puramente casual, en la calle principal del Valle de Godric, ambos al lado de sus madres, ninguno detrás de las faldas de ellas. 

Kendra acababa de llegar al Valle, y Albus no era más un bebe. Su padre ya estaba en Azkaban, condenado, y la mirada inocente de sus ojos se había desvanecido, dando paso a una seriedad extraña en un niño de once años. Ese año iría a Hogwarts, y sabía que cargaría con el estigma de su padre, a pesar de que intentaba no darle importancia. 

Tu madre había hecho una súbita visita a Bathilda, su tía, para que la ayudara a decidir si te mandarían a Hogwarts o a Durmstrang. Tu padre, alto y calvo, ya había decidido, y no había mucho que decir al respecto, pero ella quería oír una opinión más, aun si era inútil. 

Bathilda dijo Hogwarts.

Pero eso no cambió nada. Fuiste a Durmstrang de todas maneras, a Merlín gracias.

Sin embargo en ese entonces a ti sí que no te importaba. 

Fue así que tú, Gellert Grindelwald, futuro mago tenebroso sólo superado una generación después por Lord Voldemort, y Albus Dumbledore, futuro protector de los muggles y Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase, chocasteis uno contra otro pintorescamente frente a la puerta de una librería cualquiera. Una espada relucía en una de las vitrinas, rodeada de múltiples libros, lo suficiente para atraer a dos niños como ustedes, sedientos de conocimiento.

Caíste ante el choque, y es que nunca habías sido, ni serías en los próximos años, de complexión recia. 

(Era casi embarazoso lo fácil que resultaba vencerte en un cuerpo a cuerpo).

—Disculpa.

Albus te ofreció, preocupado, su mano, y refunfuñaste un rato (“ _Ten más cuidado_ ”), antes de tomarla con una sonrisa genuina, que no tenía la malicia ni la crueldad que los historiadores se empeñarían en dar a tus rasgos en el futuro. Albus sonrió a su vez, y ambos os enfrascasteis en la admiración de los libros, y de la espada. 

Kendra llamó a Albus a los pocos minutos desde la tienda contigua, para marcharse, y Albus, obediente, marchó con ella. Se dio la vuelta antes de salir de la librería.

—Adiós.

Apartaste la mirada de la espada unos segundos, y asentiste, sonriéndole. 

—Adiós.

Y se marchó. Permaneciste unos segundos más mirando la espada y minutos después corriste la misma suerte que Albus, siendo llamado por tu madre.

Es mentira que pensaron desde entonces el uno en el otro. Sería una falacia si dijera que a partir de ese momento guardaron para siempre en sus corazones ese especial encuentro lleno de un significativo silencio durante el cual sus magias se reconocieron como gemelas.

No; fue como tantas otras cosas insignificantes en la vida diaria, un choque en la parada de autobús, un “disculpa” susurrado en el metro o la persona con que te encuentras al salir rápidamente de la cafetería. Lo olvidas en ese mismo instante, y si volvieses a ver a la persona, no la recordarías.

No tuvo importancia.

(En realidad, fue bastante triste para tratarse de un primer encuentro).

 

†

 

A inicios de verano, muchos años más adelante, cuando ya tenías diecisiete años y habías dejado de mirar espadas y libros en los escaparates, y casi terminando la escuela en Durmstrang, te expulsan. Apuesto a que lo recuerdas; los repetidos experimentos, los gritos de la muchacha, la violencia, y tu satisfacción. Bueno, o al menos esa era la parte bonita. El punto es que te expulsaron.

Eso ya no fue tan bonito.

Recuerdas aún la furia de tu padre y la desolación de mamá. Ella preguntándose en qué había fallado y él molesto por tu incompetencia. Ninguno se sentó contigo a conversar sobre tus propósitos en la vida. De todos modos, tampoco es que lo hubiesen hecho alguna vez.

Pero aún así, ya tenías un propósito: un mundo en que los magos dominaran. Tenías muchos conocimientos, y habías leído constantemente acerca de las cazas y, sobre todo, presenciabas todos los días cómo los muggles, a pesar de ser los más débiles, forzaban a los magos a ocultarse, a ocultar su magia.

No eras un idiota. Tenías una base fuerte y creías en ella. Tenías seguidores, porque todo líder, por más oscuro que parezca, los tiene, y tú, Gellert, eras un líder nato, de esos que la masa sigue inconscientemente porque el instinto los guía.

Tus argumentos, fuertes y decididos, acababan con la poca o nula resistencia que pudiesen tener a tus ideas. Tus años en Durmstrang no habían pasado en vano, la magnífica biblioteca a tu disposición, tu sed de conocimiento y la curiosidad de tus compañeros, te habían convertido en un líder lleno de ambición, que desataría lo que pronto sería la mayor revolución mágica de todos los tiempos.

O al menos eso querías creer.

A parte de algunos de tus compañeros más allegados en Durmstrang, con su natural fascinación por las artes oscuras, nadie antes había escuchado tus teorías, y ése era definitivamente un punto débil en tu contra; y estaba claro que había ciertas cosas que perfeccionar, de lo contrario no habrías sido expulsado.

(No lo sabías aún. Que no lo podías hacer todo solo).

Y el otro punto flaco que tenías era el hecho de que te habían descubierto. Estabas expulsado, sin vistas de ser readmitido en el colegio, y sin más campo de experimentación.

Tenía toda la pinta de ser un verano horroroso.

Así que cuando tu madre sugirió, desesperada, mandarte con su tía Bathilda, para calmarte y hacerte recuperar el eje, aceptaste al instante. Era un cambio de ambiente que a lo mejor te diría lo que faltaba en tu proyecto; esperabas poder lograr la sociedad perfecta, y sabías que tomaría tiempo. Terminar la escuela era lo de menos, tu misión era lo importante.

Tu padre lo dudó un poco más, quizás consciente de la libertad que implicaba el dejarte viajar solo y permanecer con una tía abuela, que sólo te consentiría, pero tu madre se había cansado de ceder. Los oíste discutir una noche, antes de irte.

— ¡Yo sabía que Durmstrang no le haría bien! Mira esas ideas… ¡y esos símbolos en las paredes!— había sollozado tu madre—. Todo esto ha sido tu culpa, tú y tu elitismo, y tus ganas de que destaque.

Tu padre había permanecido callado, y tu madre había salido de la habitación entre lágrimas de rabia.

Pero al día siguiente tu padre dio su permiso para que partieses al Valle de Godric, así que la semana siguiente se fue entre preparativos y excusas para marcharte sin formar revuelo en el resto de la familia. 

Mamá te despidió con un beso y una sonrisa triste antes de que tomaras el tren al Valle de Godric, te dio pastelitos para el camino y te aconsejó que no desesperases a tía abuela Bathilda. También te dijo que papá había ido al Ministerio, no tenía tiempo, con una sonrisa de disculpas.

Sería una de las últimas veces que verías a tu madre antes de que muriese, meses después, y sería así, despidiéndote desde la estación, como la recordarías a partir de entonces.

Los símbolos en las paredes de los que tanto se quejaba y de los que en la escuela también se quejaban, no se borraron, incluso años después, cuando volviste a la casa ya en ruinas; los símbolos que tanto habías acariciado en tu adolescencia seguían ahí, para recordarte cada paso del camino a la grandeza. 

La varita, la capa y la piedra.

Que sueños más grandes, chico.

 

†

 

Bathilda no era una tía abuela convencional, o al menos de eso te convenció ese verano. Era totalmente de ese tipo que se pasan horas contándote historias de las rebeliones de los duendes y de su propia juventud, mezcladas con proverbios y dichos que sacan siempre algún tipo de moraleja a historias que no la tienen.

(“Y por eso, nunca, nunca, hagas enojar a un duende”).

Pero también era del tipo que te dejaba pensar solo cuando era necesario. Siendo historiadora pasaba muchísimas horas dentro de su estudio, permitiéndote andar por la casa tranquilamente y salir al jardín trasero, simplemente a meditar.

No vas a mentir y decir que jamás te aburriste ese verano, porque las primeras semanas fueron como un curso intensivo de historia mágica, con breves períodos de alimentación y sueño; pero puedes decir que fueron muy pocos, si no nulos, los momentos de verdadero aburrimiento.

Especialmente cuando una tarde, después de haber ayudado a Bathilda con unos libros especialmente pesados y amenazantes (sobre todo ese con colmillos) en su ático, se sentaron al jardín a tomar un té.

—Mañana quiero que conozcas a alguien— te anunció con ese tono tan característico suyo, de entusiasta descubridora. — Es hijo de nuestra vecina, y estoy segura que se llevarán muy bien, porque es un buen chico.

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que oíste sobre Albus Dumbledore: “Es hijo de nuestra vecina”, y “es un buen chico” como presentación para alguien que jamás se borraría de tu mente. No sabías qué pensar en ese momento, Bathilda era especial con sus opiniones sobre la gente, y aún no estabas muy versado en ello.

— No es como si me fuera a ir pronto—señalaste con una sonrisa y Bathilda rió cariñosamente. Te tenía aprecio, eras su sobrino nieto favorito y le agradaba que estuvieras ahí, sin importar los motivos ocultos que pudiese haber. 

—Tanta razón, chico. 

Su risa te recordó a tu madre. Habías recibido un mensaje para entonces; estaba enferma, “pero sólo un poco, no vayas a preocuparte”. No quisiste pensar en ello en ese momento; se suponía que ese verano era para disfrutar y planear, ¿verdad?

Cuando Bathilda había dicho “mañana”, tú habías pensado _mañana_. Mañana como un término de tiempo indefinido entre las veinticuatro horas del día siguiente; no las seis de la mañana de un día nublado.

Pero Bathilda no era común, y no pensaba serlo porque tú estuvieras en su casa, al parecer. Te sacó de tu habitación y te fuiste tambaleando por la casa, el cabello rubio hecho un nido de ratas albinas, y el pijama puesto de cualquier manera, hacia el jardín.

Musitó un par de cosas por el camino, como lo ocioso que podías ser, y el hecho de que si no salían a esa hora, no verías a Albus, porque siempre estaba dentro de la casa y sólo salía temprano por Ariana.

Te causó curiosidad, cuanto menos. ¿Sería ese tal Albus un ermitaño de esos que se encerraban a entregar todos sus pensamientos a Dios?

Tuviste un tiempo para pensar en quién podría ser Ariana antes de distinguir dos figuras en el jardín contiguo al de Bathilda. Una niña echada en el césped, recibiendo el poquito de sol que comenzaba a filtrarse entre las nubes, y quien parecía ser el chico que te iban a presentar, leyendo un libro en una silla, mirando de vez en cuando a la niña, como si temiese que algo le pasara.

Bathilda dejó de pisar ruidosamente y sonrió con ternura. Toda traza de conducta brusca dejó de existir, junto con el agarre de oso en que tenía a tu brazo derecho.

— ¡Albus, buenos días!

El chico que leía levantó la mirada de su libro con seriedad, hasta ver quién era. La niña seguía echada en el césped, tarareando. 

—Buenos días, Sra. Bagshot— saludó, levantándose de la silla y acercándose al seto que los separaba.

Bathilda sonrió afablemente y su agarre de oso retornó, apretando un poco.

—Es Bathilda, hijo, y quería presentarte a mi sobrino. Gellert, —te dijo, tirando algo más de ti— éste es Albus. Espero que sean buenos amigos y cuiden de Ariana.

Albus sonrió y te ofreció su mano, que tomaste. Tenía una bonita sonrisa y unos ojos azules muy penetrantes. Te atrajo inmediatamente. 

En ese momento la niña se levantó del césped, y luego, tan rápido como se había parado, se lanzó hacia su hermano.

—Albuuus, ¡una mariposa se me paró encima!

Sentiste la inestabilidad de su magia. Era una bomba de tiempo, podías verlo, mucha magia contenida. El chico le sonrió y se agachó un poco para estar a su altura.

—Lo sé. Saluda, Ariana.

La niña sonrió y saludó con la mano antes de marcharse de nuevo a su espacio. Te quedaste perplejo, y la sonrisa de Albus peligró.

—Es mi hermana menor—ofreció como explicación al ver tu expresión, y Bathilda asintió con un suspiro.

—Espero que no te esté dando mucho trabajo, sabes que cualquier cosa puedes pedirnos ayuda— dijo, y tú suspiraste, porque su uso del plural era excesivo en esos últimos días.

—No, no es necesario, pero gracias.

Parecía cansado y tenía ojeras del tamaño de una pelota de tenis debajo de los ojos. Sí, era bastante necesario.

— ¿Por qué no pasan el día juntos? Tengo que hacer un par de cosas y no estaré en casa, y Gellert se pone insoportable cuando se queda solo. 

Eso de avergonzar a los sobrinos nietos debía ser un tipo de código en los libros de las abuelas.

—No hay problema, tía.

Ya te habías invitado, y cruzaste con facilidad el seto. Bathilda negó con la cabeza.

—Es que este chico y sus impulsos me van a dar algo. No sé para qué hay puertas.

Esta vez Albus casi rió, y te diste cuenta, porque su sonrisa era mucho más real. No eras de los que se ponen a analizar las sonrisas de la gente, ni de esos que les ponen nombres y números, pero sabías leer las expresiones. Albus Dumbledore era una persona curiosamente amable, pero bastante frustrada, y querías descubrir las razones.

Ariana se giró para verte cuando cruzaste.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Gellert, Gellert Grindelwald. 

—Mucho gusto, soy Ariana Dumbledore.

Era de una gracia delicada, y te preguntaste donde estaría su madre. La madre de tan gentiles hermanos.

— ¿Y tu mamá?

Ariana se calló y miró al piso, Albus, a tu lado, se tensó y Bathilda te dio un disimulado codazo. Acababas de meter la pata y lo sabías.

Fue Albus quien rompió el silencio.

—Falleció hace algunos meses.

Hay veces en las que has deseado no tener boca, Gellert. Por ejemplo, ésa. 

—Perdona.

Bathilda suspiró y comenzó a darse vuelta. 

—Bueno, chicos, los dejo. Tengo que hacer mi labor.

Y con eso se fue, dejándolos solos. A los pocos minutos Ariana se fue a su espacio de césped y Albus hizo aparecer una silla al lado de la suya.

La incomodidad fue alienada.

Ese día permanece en tu memoria como un día de descubrimiento, de hablar de cualquier tema y simplemente descubrir a una persona con muchísimos conocimientos y habilidades que rivalizaban con las tuyas. Ese día conociste a un igual, con pensamientos parecidos y aspiraciones grandes, como tú.

Ariana quedó relegada una vez que entraron a la casa, caminando por los cuartos y entreteniéndose en cualquier cosa. 

Cuando te fuiste, ya en las últimas horas de la tarde, Bathilda ya había llegado a casa y te echó un sermón con respecto al tacto. Al tacto como virtud de prudencia.

Te contó la historia de Ariana, y que su padre estaba en Azkaban. Que Kendra había cuidado de Ariana toda su vida, hasta su muerte, y que ahora Albus era el jefe de la familia. Te habló también de Aberforth, el hermano menor de Albus, y sus peculiaridades.

Cuando se dio por satisfecha con las alertas y cuidados que debías tener, era más de medianoche y un bostezo escapó de tus labios intencionadamente, provocando que Bathilda frunciera el ceño antes de añadir lo que parecía ser su última advertencia.

—Y no creas que no te he visto mirarlo. Cuidado, mucho cuidado con lo que piensas, chico.

Definitivamente, la tía abuela Bathilda, no era lo que uno llamaba convencional.

Te retiraste a tu habitación bajo su atenta y burlona mirada, preguntándote si en verdad era tan obvio que el chico había llamado tu atención. 

Pero no, era tía Bathilda, que veía cosas donde no las había.

 

†

 

Esos dos meses te levantaste temprano muchos días y te quedaste despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada más veces de las que se podrían considerar saludables.

Sabías que Albus tenía ciertas ideas que simpatizaban con la tuyas. Era muy inteligente, totalmente el tipo de persona que querrías tener a tu lado cuando tomases el poder.

La decisión de contarle tus planes no la tomaste de la noche a la mañana; eras joven y despreocupado, temerario y todos los sinónimos, pero no estúpido. Se lo dijiste un día que Ariana había despertado especialmente mal, tras una noche llena de pesadillas, según te había dicho Albus.

Estaban en la cocina de la casa, ambos tomando un café y Albus mirando cabizbajo su propia taza, quizás lamentando el estado de su hermana, quizás maldiciendo la memoria de esos muggles. Supiste que no habría una mejor oportunidad para decirlo.

—Esto no habría sucedido si los muggles estuvieran bajo nuestro poder. Deberían estarlo…

Sentiste el cuerpo de Albus tensarse ante tus palabras unos momentos, como si estuviese pensando en qué hacer con esa opinión, como si meditase su respuesta, y luego lo oíste musitar con énfasis y determinación palabras que desde entonces se grabarían en tu mente.

—Sí. Por su propio bien.

Tal vez pensaba en las muertes de los muggles que habían herido a Ariana, en manos de su padre. Tal vez estaba siendo cauto. Pero las palabras penetraron profundamente en ti, y colocaron la última pieza del rompecabezas de la revolución.

 _Por su propio bien._

Las palabras que encabezaría años después la revolución habían sido dichas; aun cuando el autor de las mismas no lo sabía. Albus levantó la vista del café y la fijó en ti. Sentiste algo extraño en el pecho, un calor, algo que reconocía que la persona frente a ti era tu igual, alguien de tu tipo, de tu especie.

Ariana aún lloraba en su cuarto, bajito. 

Se quedaron charlando hasta muy tarde.

Esa noche no regresaste a casa.

 

†

 

Días más tarde, Bathilda encontró una cámara en su ático. Era una de esas antiguas e increíbles del siglo pasado; desde luego, había saltado en un pie toda la mañana, cargándola de lado a lado y haciéndole arrumacos como a un recién nacido.

—Esta cámara, Gelly-Gelly. ¡Es sencillamente increíble! Podría morir feliz ahora mismo.

—Deja de llamarme cosas raras, tía Batty.

—No me llames Batty, en nombre de Merlín, pero es que… ¡mírala!

Estaba tan emocionada que había sacado la cámara al jardín y se había entretenido en tomar fotos continuamente, a esta flor, a este árbol, a la hoja que cae lentamente del techo. Tanta emoción y gritos de alegría no podían pasar desapercibidos y pronto Albus asomó la cabeza por la ventana de su casa.

— ¿Sucede algo, Sra. Bagshot?

Bathilda se quedó patidifusa. Un poquito. Es que Albus no solía comenzar conversaciones.

—Una cámara. Encontré una cámara antigua en el ático.

Tú suspiraste ante la emoción casi infantil de la tía abuela cincuentona. Albus rió.

Eso pareció darle a Bathilda una idea repentinamente, porque pareció pensar un rato, palmeando la cámara con afecto, antes de sonreír como el gato de Cheshire y llamar a Albus con premura.

—Ven, baja, Albus.

Albus te miró interrogante, pero tú te encogiste de hombros, no tenías idea de qué pasaba por la cabeza de tu tía abuela; así que Albus bajó al jardín obedientemente y cruzó el seto. 

—Vamos, júntense. Hay que tomarles una foto, chicos.

Tú bufaste. Ésa era la genial idea.

—No, fotos no, tía.

—No seas aguafiestas, Gellert, y párate como Albus, que es un buen chico.

Albus sonrió, y tú caminaste hacia él, para la foto.

—Es menos doloroso que oírte cantar, Gellert.

Reíste, por que era una sorpresa que el buen chico de Albus se burlase de tu voz. El flash sonó y la foto quedó hecha.

Bathilda sonrió satisfecha.

—Pero, ¿ya?

—Por Merlín, Gellert, eres terrible, hijo. Terrible.

Bathilda guardaría esa foto, tú riendo con Albus, hasta años después. Incluso después de que te fueras.

Pero eso no lo supiste nunca.

 

†

 

Puedes intentar engañarnos y decir que no, que Albus Dumbledore no te atraía y que, por Melín, jamás intentaste nada con él, pero nadie te creería.

Te había llamado la atención, y lo sabías. También lo sabía Bathilda.

—Tengo un ojo en tus acciones, joven Grindelwald. 

Parecía una de esas mujeres conservadoras encargadas de proteger la virtud de los hijos de las grandes familias. Sólo que protegía la virtud del vecino.

Al inicio fue el simple pensamiento de que era atractivo. No fue amor a primera vista. Nada es amor a primera vista, porque no crees en el amor a primera vista. Hay conexiones sexuales a primera vista, si de algo ayuda, pero no, no hay amor a primera vista.

Tampoco creías que fuese perfecto. Porque no lo era. 

Ni besabas el suelo que pisaba, porque eras tan o más brillante que él. 

Simplemente… te atraía, _un poquito._

Una simple y mera atracción que creció a marchas forzadas en pocas semanas. Quizás por la cercanía, por la cantidad de horas que pasabais juntos, los planes y toda la complicidad.

Las conversaciones y los silencios compartidos.

A veces era obvio, había cierta tensión en el cuarto cuando se retaban o cuando surgía un debate especialmente acalorado. Como esa vez que discutían un aspecto de El Bien Mayor. Tú opinaba que había un margen de pérdidas permisibles bastante amplio. Albus opinaba diferente; el mínimo de pérdidas, lo mejor del futuro.

Y las cosas se tornaron un tanto emotivas.

—Son peligrosos para sí mismos. Para nosotros y para ellos. Podrían incendiar una casa por errores manuales o fugas de gas, cosa que jamás le sucedería a un mago.

—Pero toda pérdida es una vida menos. Una vida que altera el equilibrio.

Llegó un punto en que ambos estaban parados, discutiendo y Albus fijó su mirada en tus labios; estaban en su habitación, y él estaba a mitad de explicarte por enésima vez que la clave era ser responsable con el poder.

Te mordiste los labios con toda intención y una sonrisa llena de travesura afloró a los mismos. Albus tosió, se interrumpió, y un muy ligero sonrojo apareció en su rostro. Desvió la mirada.

Te gustaba eso del poder.

—Te quedaste en “debemos ser responsables con ello, porque…”.

Albus enrojeció aún más y prosiguió, tropezándose con las palabras antes de callar totalmente para dejar de avergonzarse. Buscaste su mirada hasta que no tuvo más remedio que mirarte y le sonreíste.

Os habríais quedado horas mirándoos, como el par de tontos que erais, si no hubiesen tocado la puerta con fuerza.

Albus salió de su ensimismamiento, sus mejillas algo menos coloridas, y fue a abrir la puerta.

Era un chico algo más joven que él, con apariencia de ser totalmente rebelde y demente. 

Te miró, miró a Albus y frunció el ceño. Parecía estar molesto, mucho, y el semblante de Albus se tensó a su vez, oscureciéndose.

No tenías idea de qué sucedía, pero creías saber que ese chico debía ser Aberforth, el hermano menor de Albus.

—Ariana dice que se siente mal.

Albus negó con la cabeza y suspiró cansinamente.

—Es hipocondríaca, Aberforth, lo más probable es que no sea nada. 

—Tiene fiebre—dijo Aberforth, rechinando los dientes, pero Albus sólo le restó importancia. 

Aberforth se marchó cerrando la puerta con un golpe que resonó con fuerza y mascullando insultos contra ambos. A ti, a quien de hecho no conocía, por no irse, y a Albus por no ver a Ariana.

Albus suspiró y se giró para mirarte. 

—Ése era Aberforth, mi hermano. Lamento que haya sido tan descortés.

Asentiste y sonreíste. Él te devolvió la sonrisa

Ese día te preguntaste qué tan lejos llegaba tu influencia en Albus y si te deseaba tanto como parecía ser. Te proyectaste imágenes de ambos, gobernando el nuevo mundo y te preguntaste hasta dónde podrían llegar estando juntos.

Muy lejos, te dijiste. Quizás demasiado.

 

†

 

Considerando que pasaste mucho tiempo con Albus en esos dos meses, y que se mandaban cartas por cualquier cosa en medio de la noche, era casi ilógico, por no decir irracional, que no conocieses aún a Aberforth. Estaba en la escuela, por supuesto, pero sus vacaciones habían comenzado ya cuando tú llegaste, de manera que bien podrías haberlo visto.

Lo habías visto, claro, una que otra vez, cuando él salía de casa por las noches, según Bathilda, a hacer Dios-sabía-qué con las cabras; pero más allá de una vista fugaz jamás habían hablado o se habían siquiera presentado.

A parte de esa vez en el cuarto de Albus, no lo habías tratado, y no sabías qué opinar de él. Pero al parecer él ya sabía qué pensar de ti.

No te enteraste de nada hasta que un día, temprano, al salir al jardín para ver a Albus, los viste juntos, los viste _discutir_ juntos.

— ¡Déjate de estupideces! —le decía Aberforth a Albus, que intentaba que bajase la voz—. Ariana está cada vez más delicada, ¡deja de arrastrarte detrás de ese chico y préstale más atención!

Estaban discutiendo y Ariana estaba sentada en el borde de la puerta trasera, tapándose los oídos. Sentiste un poco de pena por ella y porque tuviera que ver a sus hermanos así. El rostro de Albus se endureció, y por vez primera, viste cólera en sus ojos.

—Gellert no tiene nada que ver con esto, Aberforth. Deberías saber que me preocupo por Ariana tanto o más que tú.

Aberforth rugió con rabia y dio unos pasos hacia Albus, empujándolo con fuerza. 

— ¡Si algo le llega a pasar a Ariana será tu culpa! —Gritó, colérico, sin retroceder. — La semana pasada tuvo fiebre y ¡quién tuvo que subir a cuidarla? ¿Tú? NO. ¡Estabas demasiado ocupado charlando con tu novio como para prestarle atención a tu hermana enferma!

Vale, era ofensivo que Aberforth hablase en esos términos cuando no había nada entre vosotros dos (aunque no por falta de voluntad) y Albus en efecto sí hacía cosas por Ariana; Albus debería ponerlo en su lugar.

Ariana gimoteó y eso pareció hacer recapacitar a los hermanos Dumbledore, que dejaron de discutir inmediatamente al percatarse del estado nervioso en que se encontraba. Aberforth gruñó, frustrado, y se acercó a ella para calmarla.

—Tranquila, Ari, ya pasó, no volveremos a discutir así, ¿vale? Calma.

Ariana asintió una y otra vez, entre lágrimas y Aberforth, demostrando tener mucho tacto y sensibilidad debajo de la aparente brutalidad, logró finalmente llevarla dentro de la casa, ya más tranquila.

Albus permaneció quieto, mirando la puerta por la que habían desaparecido, quizás rumiando las palabras de su poco elegante y bastante desequilibrado hermano. No ibas a permitir que eso pasara, claro está, por que si lo pensaba dos veces su consciencia volvería, lo sabías; Albus era una persona muy correcta, y no podías permitirte que eso pasase. Era tu momento de entrada.

—¿Albus?

La manera en que cambió su semblante, de tanta tensión a la relajación, a los pocos segundos de verte, te hizo darte una idea de lo que quería decir Aberforth con lo de “novios”. 

—Ah, Gellert.

Suspiró.

—Al, si tuvieras la piedra de la resurrección… ¿para qué la usarías?

Era una pregunta muy personal. Hacía unas noches habían estado conversando y había surgido el tema de las Reliquias de la Muerte, Albus sabía sobre ellas y habían hablado largo y tendido sobre el tema. Era el centro, el eje de tu proyecto; la varita de saúco, la capa y la piedra dándoles a ambos, jóvenes señores oscuros, el poder sobre la muerte.

Habíais discutido qué haríais con ellas, especialmente sobre la varita, y los demás objetos habían quedado un poco relegados. No eras tonto, sabías que revelar que la piedra para ti era un ejército de Inferis habría sido demasiado para Albus, así que callaste, y por ello mismo no le preguntaste qué haría él con la piedra.

Te habías preguntado eso la mitad del tiempo que había transcurrido así que la cuestión salió sola. No era más que una táctica para que dejara de pensar en cosas que pudieran hacerlo cambiar de opinión, te dijiste, cínicamente; pero sabías en el fondo que significaba algo más, era un ofrecimiento implícito de confianza, era pedirle que desnudara su alma, sus deseos, para ti. 

Albus quedó en silencio unos momentos, tomado por sorpresa por la súbita pregunta. 

Quizás él también presintió el significado de lo que le pedías, porque fue una pausa de reflexión anormalmente larga. Te miró a los ojos antes de responderte, por largos momentos.

Esperaste pacientemente. 

— Traería de vuelta a mis padres.

Albus siempre decía cosas inusitadas.

Sin embargo, algo, muy en lo profundo, te decía que aquello no debería haber sido nada inusitado para ti.

Después de ese fin de semana, Aberforth volvió a Hogwarts. Sus vacaciones habían terminado.

 

†

 

Décadas más tarde, ya pagando los errores de tu juventud en Nurmengard, recordarías cuándo dejaron de ser mejores amigos para pasar a ser amantes.

Sería un recuerdo que te ayudaría a pasar temporadas especialmente difíciles, cuando la celda parecía especialmente pequeña, o especialmente sola. Esos momentos en que más lo echabas de menos.

Fue una de esas tardes en que no hablaban del Bien Mayor y volvían a ser los amigos de los primeros días, hablando sin un objetivo ni nada; sólo charlando. Había pasado un mes y medio de tu llegada, y parecía como si se conocieran de toda la vida, desde la infancia.

Tú estabas recostado en una silla, ojeando un libro, y él estaba echado en su cama, mirando al techo. Hablaban de Wilde, porque Albus había leído un par de sus obras recientemente e intentaba arrastrarte a su lectura; el libro que ojeabas era un ejemplar de “Un esposo ideal”.

—Es bueno, muy bueno. Tiene esa sensibilidad, y esa manera de narrar tan poética; deberías leerlo.

No lo querías leer, y quizás fuera porque Wilde era un muggle, pero dado que te lo pedía Albus, echado en la cama, con la camisa dejando entrever un poco de su piel mientras intentaba tocar el techo, era un poco difícil recordar porqué no leías a Wilde. Tus labios se movieron antes de consultarlo con tu cerebro.

—Lo leeré esta noche.

Albus sonrió con los ojos cerrados, esa sonrisa traviesa que decía que sabía perfectamente que tu respuesta había sido totalmente involuntaria. Que decía que sabía de la influencia que tenía en ti. 

No que no fuera mutuo.

También podía estar sonriendo por que sabía que pasarían la mitad de la noche mandándose lechuzas, así que, bueno, de cualquier manera demostraba lo mucho que influía en ti.

No sabías qué te detenía. No era Albus, definitivamente, que parecía estar más que tranquilo con las insinuaciones que una y otra vez se habían dejado caer, y que parecía tan deseoso como tú de mandar todo al diablo y dejar que las cosas pasaran. 

Quizás el temor de que no resultase, o de que luego, al tomar el poder, todo se destruyese. O el hecho de que no sentías que lo merecías. Pero tu ego siempre fue más alto de lo necesario. Por las nubes, dirían tus antiguos compañeros de Durmstrang, así que esa no era una razón muy plausible.

Cuando Albus abrió sus ojos, azules como zafiros, para fijarlos en ti con una mirada especulativa, curiosa y llena de preguntas, algo terminó de romperse en tu pecho. 

Antes de que lo supieras, te habías levantado de la silla y estabas sobre Albus, besándolo con desesperación, como si se te fuese la vida entera en ello, y cada mordida, cada gemido, fuese el pasaporte a la vida eterna. Las manos de Albus subieron por tu espalda hasta abrazarte por el cuello, para luego terminar enredando una de ellas en tus cabellos dorados. Un gemido escapó de sus labios.

La noción del tiempo se perdió para ambos, haciéndose dolorosamente patente lo perdidos que estaban- lo dentro que se habían metido en eso sin siquiera pensarlo. Se separaron por falta de aire, permaneciendo juntos, respirando en los labios del otro.

Albus esbozó una sonrisa antes de besarte suavemente, un beso casto y leve que te mareó un poco.

Estaba pasando; ahora oirías algo sobre el amor y el compromiso, y te aterrarías y todo se haría incómodo. Cerraste los ojos con fuerza, y apoyaste tu frente en su hombro.

—Has tardado bastante.

Un suspiro de alivio disfrazado de bufido.

— Podrías haberte movido antes, ¿no? 

Esa noche tampoco volviste a casa. En realidad, esa noche no salieron para nada de la habitación.

Esa misma noche, Ariana tuvo pesadillas de nuevo. 

No te enteraste hasta la mañana siguiente; Albus tampoco.

 

†

 

Las cosas irían en declive desde ahí. Estaban pasando juntos más tiempo que nunca, y Albus, ya sin Aberforth para presionarlo, había terminado por descuidar a Ariana; Bathilda comenzaba a preocuparse un poco. 

Habías recibido noticias de casa. Mamá estaba peligrosamente enferma, y papá quería que volvieras lo antes posible. Temías por tu madre, y al mismo tiempo, querías quedarte un tiempo más, sólo un poco más.

Amabas a tu madre, pero eras un poco egoísta. Ya habían pasado un mes y tres semanas. 

Esa semana, la última de tu estadía (aunque eso aún no lo sabías) sucedieron dos cosas que marcaron tu vida para siempre; ambas desoladoras, ambas desgraciadas, una precipitándolo todo, la otra, destrozándote por completo.

La primera fue la muerte de Ariana.

Sucedió un viernes que tú y Albus charlaban en la sala. La chimenea chisporroteaba tranquilamente, y la tarde terminaba lentamente de caer; estabas hablando, contándole a Albus como rastrearían la varita de saúco y Albus te escuchaba con una mano en su mandíbula, mirándote atentamente. 

Ariana estaba sentada en el comedor, a unos pocos metros de ustedes, pero totalmente concentrada en un libro, tarareando suavemente. 

Iba a ser una tarde tranquila, te dirías después, lo iba a ser. Hasta que Aberforth llegó, claro.

Fue cosa de un segundo, el que Aberforth saliera de la chimenea, furioso y varita en mano, que Ariana diese un pequeño grito y que ustedes dos se levantaran.

—¡Aberforth! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vuelve a Hogwarts ya mismo, o te expulsarán!

Albus estaba casi frente a ti, gritándole a su hermano. Pero Aberforth no lo escuchaba, parecía totalmente furioso.

—¿Y Ariana? ¿Vas a cuidar de ella tan bien como estos últimos días?—Gritó, y chispas rojizas salieron de su varita. Levantaste la tuya a tu vez, sintiéndote amenazado, y viste como Albus sujetaba la suya con más fuerza.

—Basta, Aberforth, ya ha sido suficiente. ¡Vuelve a Hogwarts!

—Ariana está perfectamente bien—aclaraste con una sonrisa. No era el mejor momento para hablar, pero lo hiciste; había veces en las que realmente no pensabas.

Aberforth movió su varita con un bufido lleno de rabia y pareció querer hechizar a Albus (o quizás a ti, pero estando detrás de Albus eso no era exactamente posible sin atacarlo a él primero) así que te precipitaste a lanzar un hechizo inmediatamente. 

— _¡Stupeffy!_

Quizás no debiste comenzar la pelea, quizás debiste haberlo reducido todo a hechizos permitidos o tal vez simplemente no debiste atacar basado en un ligero movimiento. Nunca supiste si realmente Aberforth había querido atacar a Albus en ese momento, pero tú no ibas a correr el riesgo, ¿verdad?

Aberforth esquivó el hechizo y tú te moviste ligeramente detrás de Albus. El contraataque no se hizo esperar y pronto, hechizo tras hechizo sobrevolaban la habitación, el ruido siendo dominado por el llanto temeroso y descontrolado de Ariana.

No apuntaste a Ariana. De eso estás seguro. Ella estaba detrás de vosotros, en el comedor, y habría sido difícil que la matases lanzando un hechizo por la espalda.

Pero sí lanzaste la maldición asesina. Una vez. Bueno, un par de veces.

No fuiste tú, pero ni tan siquiera de eso estás seguro; no le apuntaste, pero bien el hechizo pudo haber rebotado por algo.

Pero no era cuestión de hallar culpables, ni de pensar en eso. El cuerpo de Ariana yacía inerte sobre el suelo del comedor, y tras verla caer te acercaste a la puerta de la casa con prisa.  
Tenías que salir de ahí; ya tenías suficientes muertes sobre tus espaldas sin necesidad de ésta, que no era tu culpa. Abriste la puerta con seguridad y te giraste, echando una última mirada a los hermanos Dumbledore.

Albus también te miró en ese instante y sus ojos se encontraron con los tuyos. No había señal alguna de algún tipo de odio, sino una profunda tristeza y confusión. En ese momento gritó Aberforth, cayendo de rodillas al lado del cuerpo de Ariana, y tú cerraste la puerta de la casa detrás de ti.

Tus memorias del resto de la noche son borrosas. Recuerdas haber regresado a casa y pedido a tía Bathilda regresar a tu hogar inmediatamente. Recuerdas empacar tus cosas con una celeridad impresionante ante la mirada confundida de tía Bathilda, que aun así te ayudo.

Y luego tu casa, tu padre ceñudo y nadie más a la vista. 

Mamá estaba en su lecho de muerte.

†

 

Mamá murió a los pocos días. Murió contigo al pie de la cama, contándole sobre tu verano, censurando todo lo relacionado con Albus, es decir, casi todo. Le contaste el incidente de la cámara, sin embargo, y lograste sacar una risa de sus labios. Hasta que se puso seria, y tú deseaste que no lo hiciera. Suspiraste y ella te miró a los ojos, con una sonrisa débil, pero cálida.

—Gellert, querido.

—Mamá.

Te miraba con tanto amor y con tanta tristeza que te estremecía y te causaba un dolor casi físico, podrías haber llorado como un niño, porque tu madre se iba a despedir y lo sabías, pero no lo hiciste, no llorarías. Era una novedad tener esa sensación, pero no era inesperado; era tu madre, estaba muriendo y no había nada que pudieras hacer para evitarlo, absolutamente nada. 

—Dime que no te he fallado, cielo, que volverás a ser bueno. Dime que no fue todo en vano. Prométemelo.

Dolía que tu madre no comprendiera tus ideales, que no viese la grandeza de lo que estabas a punto de comenzar, pero podrías haberle prometido todo en ese momento. Estaba débil y envuelta en cobijas en su cama y su mirada cansada te doblegaba. Eras un jodido egoísta y serías un déspota la mitad de tu vida, pero amabas a tu madre. Más que a nada, más que a nadie.

—No has fallado, mamá. 

Y ella sonrió tan feliz que sentiste un nudo en la garganta por haberle mentido. Pero luego desvió la mirada de tus ojos y miró al techo; tú te acercaste más a la cama, tomando su mano y sonriéndole un poco. Ella rió aliviada y frágil, y tú sostuviste su mano con fuerza.

—Bien—susurró.

Y cerró los ojos. 

El funeral fue muy bonito. Las personas que la conocieron hablaron y las vecinas te dieron el pésame una por una; e incluso esa chica bonita, la de la tienda, te dio un abrazo con una tristeza profundísima. Papá habló, también.

Muchas palabras y muchas cosas importantes, sobre lo buena esposa y madre que había sido, sobre lo inteligente y lo veraz, lo lista y lo prudente.

Pero no te importó. La única razón por la que llamabas a tu casa, un hogar, había muerto.

Te fuiste al día siguiente, si decirle nada a nadie, a viajar por el mundo. No volverías a esa casa hasta años después, cerca del fin de tu reinado, cuando fue destruido por gente en contra de tus ideas. 

Papá moriría a los pocos años, sin buscarte, sin mandarte una carta.

El momento en que mamá murió, y el momento en que rompiste tu promesa, fue cuando dejaste de ser Gellert y pasaste a ser Grindelwald, el próximo señor de la varita de saúco.

Y es que Gellert era muy débil, decidiste.

 

†

 

En los siguientes años trabajaste más que nunca por tu misión. Habías oído que Gregorovitch tenía la varita de saúco, y ahí fuiste. Se la robaste con presteza y rapidez, con toda la juventud que aún tenías.

Ya con la varita, te hiciste con el poder, comenzaste la conquista y el sometimiento, y nadie, absolutamente nadie, pudo detenerte entonces. Eras invencible y no temías a nada. Corría entonces el rumor de que eras inmortal. Fueron años de gloria, poder y horror, puro horror.

A veces, en las tardes, mientras tomabas té, manteniendo esas odiosas costumbres inglesas, pensabas en Albus, en que ya sabría de lo que estabas logrando. En lo que debía pensar de ello.

Oías de Albus más que todo por los periódicos, cosas como el funeral de Ariana, o sobre que ahora, tantos años después, era profesor en Hogwarts. Y en especial sobre el gran mago en que se estaba convirtiendo, ganándose el respeto de todos, respetando a los muggles, y defendiendo sus derechos.

Él había traicionado sus principios. 

Te dio rabia en un inicio, porque creíste que todas esas tardes habían significado algo, que él habría entendido. Esperaste un tiempo a que se te uniera, a que te buscase; lo esperaste hasta que te diste cuenta de que no lo haría, y luego intentaste hacerte a la idea (aunque nunca lo lograras).

La varita de saúco te hacía invencible, y eso fue lo que te dio el convencimiento de que lo vencerías. Confiabas en que triunfarías si algún día venía a reclamarte algo, si algún día venía a detenerte. 

Tu reinado crecía a cada momento, tus aliados eran poderosos, y tus torturas para muggles, dolorosas y efectivas. Habías logrado todo lo que esperabas en un principio, y aún así, te sentías vacío. 

La situación que hacía tantos años habías imaginado: tú y Albus al mando de un nuevo mundo, todo por El Bien Mayor, estaba rota. Estabas solo, Gellert, y nada podías hacer para evitarlo. El Bien Mayor era ahora sólo un lema, sin nada que lo respaldara. Era el Bien Mayor, pero con un especial regusto a esclavitud muggle.

Por eso cuando los rumores de que Albus vendría a tu encuentro se hicieron cada vez más intensos, sentiste temor y alegría al mismo tiempo. La esperanza, terca y diminuta, de que Albus se uniera a ti, aún permanecía.

Y cuando te enteraste de la influencia del Ministerio, y de la noticia de que iría a luchar contra ti para acabar con los ataques, esa pequeña esperanza murió. Albus ya no volvería y el sueño que alguna vez habías albergado, los dos liderando el nuevo mundo, había finalmente tocado fondo.

Lo esperaste, claro está, para enfrentarlo. Pasaron varios meses de suma tensión; los rumores cambiaron, dijeron que no te atacaba porque simpatizaba con tus ideales, porque tenía temor, porque quería unirse a ti una vez que te volvieses más poderoso.

Pero ya a esas alturas, la esperanza había muerto. Esperaste su llegada, atento, lleno de resolución. Llegó cuando procedías a atacar Inglaterra, cruzando el Canal de la Mancha. 

La historia dice que entonces tuvieron un duelo, donde él te venció para luego llevarte a Nurmengard. Directamente, obedeciendo órdenes del Ministerio de encerrarte.

El Profeta, inglés, francés, ruso, todos, todos, repitieron la historia.

La realidad fue esa misma, con ciertos cambios que no afectaron la trama principal.

Tuvieron un duelo, sí, y él venció, quedándose con la varita de saúco. Pero durante el duelo surgieron las palabras, los reclamos, todas esas cosas que nadie oyó, y que ambos necesitaban sacar a la luz.

Solías ser un luchador silencioso, concentrado; ese sería el primer duelo de tu vida, y el último, en que gritarías una y otra vez a tu oponente, en que la pelea sería tanto emocional como de hechizos. 

— Te marchaste sin decir una palabra. 

— Traicionaste nuestros ideales.

— Te convertiste en un monstruo.

Grito tras grito, entre hechizos cuyos colores resplandecían en la noche, se perdieron en el sonido del viento. Los testigos sólo vieron, por encima del estruendo causado por los hechizos, sus rostros, congestionados, concentrados, en plena batalla. 

Nadie escuchó nada.

Quizás fueron más sus palabras que sus hechizos lo que te destruyó. Porque su poder era muy parejo, o al menos, eso quieres creer. Fue el saber que la traición había sido mutua, que ambos se habían traicionado. Fue el saber que él se sentía tan solo como tú.

Cuando Albus te desarmó finalmente, ambos tirados en el suelo, él encima de ti; susurraste, ya vencido, derrotado, como si no importase nada:

— Me abandonaste.

Estabas haciendo las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya eran, y lo sabías. Sabías que Albus tenía una conciencia fastidiosamente recta y que por más que aún sintiese algo por ti (lo cual dudabas, dado lo profundamente que se había traicionado, que _lo habías_ traicionado) te entregaría a la justicia, al Ministerio. No era un intento de convencerlo a pasarse a tu lado, ni una estrategia maliciosa para intercambiar lugares y recomenzar el duelo; era la certeza de que una vez más, como tantas veces en tu vida, no podías hacer nada para detener lo que sucedería.

Albus se quedó inmóvil. Quizás fuera el tono de tu voz, tan derrotado, lo que causó que parase en seco. 

Sus ojos azules atravesaron los tuyos con insistencia, antes de inclinarse y rozar tus labios con los suyos suavemente. 

Era una despedida para la cual no estabas listo.

Fue el beso más triste que te hubiesen dado alguna vez, lleno de furia, de tristeza, de cariño. Y lo correspondiste, porque los sentimientos eran los mismos que anidaban aún en tu pecho. La noche ya había caído y la visibilidad era mínima, pero eso no importó. Nadie los vio, nadie fue testigo. No pasó a la historia mágica. 

Por un segundo, muy breve y diminuto, imaginaste que nada había realmente pasado, que todo era igual. Fue una ilusión de corta vida.

Fue Albus el que se apartó, respirando agitadamente y sujetando tus muñecas con fuerza, pareciendo dudar ahora que su máscara de seguridad había sido rota por él mismo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de sentimientos encontrados y supiste, en ese instante, que si hubieses presionado un poco, habrías logrado que te dejara ir. 

Pero no lo hiciste. Aún no te lo explicas. Tal vez nunca te lo expliques.

Al cabo de unos minutos, largos y tensos, Albus convocó un _incarcerous_.

Esa misma noche te llevó a Nurmengard, y al día siguiente por la mañana los titulares gritaban la derrota del Gran Mago Oscuro Grindelwald. Albus fue alzado en el pedestal del héroe y tú quedaste como otro villano derrotado de la historia. 

Nadie mencionó nada sobre la amistad que alguna vez habían mantenido; nadie lo sabía. Eras el secreto oscuro del pasado del nuevo héroe mágico, pensaste entonces con ironía, nada más que una mancha en su impecable expediente de héroe. 

En tu celda, en la cárcel que tú mismo habías mandado construir, no te quedaba nada más que recuerdos y tus propios pensamientos. 

Albus siempre había sido un misterio para ti, sin importar lo mucho que llegaste a conocerlo.

Ahora, en una celda, solo, no estabas más cerca de desentrañar el misterio de su persona.

Esa noche tuviste pesadillas. Pesadillas de castillos que se derrumbaban.

 

†

 

Si la vida fuese justa y sencilla, la historia habría acabado ahí. Y habría sido un final meritorio, porque nunca habías hecho cosa alguna para merecer un final feliz y alegre al lado de alguien. Pero a la vida le gusta jugar con la gente. Es retorcida y está llena de trucos y cartas bajo la manga.

Los primeros meses en Nurmengard fueron lentos y horribles. No había dementores, sólo guardias humanos, pero había momentos en que habrías preferido a los dementores, seres insensibles, que no habrían hecho diferencias a la hora de llenar tu alma de desesperación. 

Uno de los guardias tenía familia muggle, familia que tus hombres ( _tú_ ) habíais aniquilado. Su cólera era perpetua, y las privaciones que sufrías por causa de ello, terribles.

Había semanas en las que no comías ni bebías cosa alguna y días en que eras torturado. Era el castigo que sufrías, y prometiste algún día hacerles pagar con creces lo que en ese momento sufrías. Algún día.

Así pasó un año. Un año lleno de privaciones, de recuerdos y soledad. De verano, invierno, primavera y otoño pasando sin que tú los sintieses en esa celda de piedra y argamasa. Ocasionalmente te enterabas de cosas del exterior por medio de los guardias; no es que te dijeran cosa alguna, pero eran lo suficientemente ruidosos para que te enteraras.

Y un día, un día cualquiera de cualquier estación, te dijeron que tenías una visita.

—Grindelwald, alguien ha venido a verte.

No acertabas a imaginar quien podría visitarte; los pocos familiares que te quedaban habían muerto o no querían tener nada que ver contigo. De manera que te sorprendió el anuncio y te incorporaste, sentándote contra la pared.

Nada te habría preparado para la vista de la persona que cruzaría la puerta en ese momento. Nada, absolutamente nada. Y es que no todos los días uno recibe visitas de la persona que lo metió al calabozo, ¿verdad?

Albus se veía mucho más anciano ahora, canas cruzando su cabello. Ya no eran jóvenes, habían crecido y dejado atrás esos tiempos de juventud y sueños grandes y llenos de esperanza. La razón por la cual te visitaba ahora, que el pasado se veía muy lejano, estaba fuera de tu entendimiento.

—Albus.

—Gellert.

Ah, cuán cruel es la vida.

Albus permaneció de pie y tú alzaste la cabeza; sus miradas se encontraron, y pudiste ver en sus ojos que él tampoco sabía por qué había venido. Había sido un movimiento impulsivo, quizás, de esos que Albus había ido dejando en el pasado conforme había ido creciendo, conforme iba dejando de ser un adolescente y tomaba la responsabilidad que el Mundo Mágico le dio. Pero eso no lo sabías, no habías estado ahí.

Contuviste un suspiro que habría estado totalmente fuera de lugar y te decidiste a hablar.

—Me enteré de que ahora eres Director de Hogwarts.

Albus pareció sorprenderse ante tus palabras y tú rodaste los ojos. Te dolía todo el cuerpo, y no te ibas a molestar en levantarte y darle una colleja por pensar que no te enterarías.

—Sí, lo soy. 

—Nunca te habría imaginado dirigiendo un montón de niños.

Allá íbamos, evadiendo toda la conversación que deberían haber tenido; tenías miedo de hablar en serio, de poner las cosas sobre la mesa y hablarlo todo, miedo de que descubrieran quién mató realmente a Ariana, miedo de que se diese cuenta de que no valías la pena en absoluto, de que no te arrepentías de nada de lo que habías hecho, de que todavía lo querías.

No serías tú quien sacara ese tema, porque temías demasiado a la verdad.

Albus frunció el ceño un poco, tal vez pensando en lo mismo. Pareció dudar antes de bajar a tu altura y titubeó unos momentos antes de fijar sus ojos en los tuyos y preguntarte:

— ¿Por qué no huiste esa noche? Después de que… te besara, ¿por qué no me atacaste y huiste?

Parecía auténticamente perturbado por tu modo de actuar. Como si se hubiese preguntado una y otra vez la razón por la cual no habías huido. No era el único, ciertamente. Te había preguntado lo único para la que no tenías una respuesta convincente; nada de convincente, la única cuestión para la cual no tenías una respuesta en absoluto.

Lo habías pensado mucho tiempo, y las respuestas lógicas habían volado: porque Albus ya te había vencido, porque habría sido algo deshonroso y bajo, porque no querías que Albus arruinase su vida por dejarte ir, etc. Pero ninguna de esas era la respuesta, habías hecho cosas mucho menos honorables por precios mucho menores que tu libertad, y nunca alguien te había importado tanto como para sacrificarte.

Lo que involucraba el haberlo hecho por Albus era demasiado grande. No ibas a aceptar esa respuesta, temías lo que pudiera causar, causarte. 

Guardaste silencio largos momentos, muy largos, tanto que Albus pareció pensar que no le responderías y se levantó. En sus ojos brillaba la desesperación; no entendías nada, ¿a qué venía la pregunta? Había pasado un largo año y ya nada de eso importaba.

Aún así, cuando se acercó a la puerta, la frustración siendo notoria, así que hablaste con lo único que tenías:

—No lo sé— y Albus se quedó de piedra frente a la puerta. Tu voz había sonado patética a tus propios oídos: débil y vulnerable, llena de confusión; todas las sensaciones que te provocaba el no saber la razón de tu propio actuar. El no querer aceptar la razón de tu actuar.

Podrías haberte golpeado contra algo de lo tonta y sensiblera que te había quedado una frase de tres palabras. Sólo tú podías hacer eso, seguro. 

Albus se giró. 

—Probablemente los hechizos me habían confundido— añadiste, intentando sonar más en dominio de ti mismo y fallando completamente. Algo que siempre habías odiado de Albus era su capacidad para saber cuándo mentías. Esta era una de las ocasiones en que simplemente sabías que no creía una sola palabra de lo que le estabas diciendo.

Albus te sonrió muy levemente y en ese momento un guardia golpeó la puerta con fuerza.

— ¿Todo bien?

No había manera de expresar cuán inoportuno era ese golpe. Era inexpresable. El hechizo se había roto completamente.

—Si, claro, ya me retiraba. 

Cuando se retiró, unos minutos más tarde, tus pensamientos iban a mil por hora, y la confusión había envuelto tu alma de una manera terrible.

El misterio de Albus Dumbledore era cada vez más confuso sin importar cuántas veces intentaras descifrarlo. Esa visita, salida de la nada, para preguntarte algo tan carente de significado como tus razones, te daba esperanzas cuando no debía haberlas. ¿Qué podría hacer, qué _querría_ hacer? ¿Rescatarte de Nurmengard para así huir juntos y vivir el sueño de dos amantes fugitivos de la justicia?

No, porque Albus jamás haría eso; no era así de tonto. Tus esperanzas eran inútiles.

 

†

 

Las visitas no terminaron ahí. Una vez, cada mes, alrededor de las últimas semanas, Albus iría a visitarte y charlarían de cosas inanes hasta que finalmente se retirara.

La visita duraba menos de dos horas y nunca fallaba en dejarte una sensación de pérdida, a pesar de que no podías perder algo que no tenías.

Pasaron largos años.

Lo quedaba de esperanza murió. Pero jamás debió nacer.

 

†

Ese año Albus había fallado todas y cada una de las visitas. Los rumores llegaban, ciertamente, y sabías que Lord Voldemort, tu sucesor, estaba alzándose de nuevo, sabías también que Harry Potter estaba en Hogwarts y muchas cosas más, pero eso nunca había alterado las visitas de Albus como ahora.

Los meses habían pasado en un borrón de días calurosos y noches de pesadillas, nada nuevo, nada que aliviara el dolor.

Por eso, cuando Albus al fin llegó, la sonrisa en tus labios era débil. Ambos eran ya viejos, y la edad había dejado su huella con fuerza. Tus rodillas nunca volverían a ser lo que fueron, y por cómo se veía la mano izquierda de Albus, ella tampoco.

—Gellert.

—Viejo amigo, ¿cómo te han tratado estos meses? ¿Ocupado con Hogwarts?

No estabas molesto por que no hubiese ido todos esos meses; dolía un poco, pero era algo vano si veías el hecho de que nunca había tenido la obligación de ir.

—Voy a morir, Gellert.

La noticia fue totalmente inesperada, y quizás por ello que no conseguiste decir nada en el momento. Albus suspiró y se sentó sobre la cama de la celda y tú permaneciste de pie, mirándolo. 

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?—musitaste, antes de sentarte lentamente a su lado. 

Albus se apoyó ligeramente en tu hombro antes de contestar, algo cabizbajo:

—Inicios del año. 

Asentiste, tomando su mano izquierda en la tuya.

— ¿Una maldición? ¿Intentando vencer a otro mago oscuro?

Albus asintió, una sonrisa asomando a sus labios por lo irónico de tus palabras. Tú también habías sido un mago oscuro a vencer.

—Era la piedra de la resurrección, Gellert, engarzada en un anillo. Olvidé completamente que era un Horrcrux. 

La piedra de la resurrección. Tantos sueños de juventud idos; era un alivio saber que no eras el único que había mantenido ese sueño vivo hasta hacía poco. 

—Decías que eras Orden de Merlín de primera clase, ¿verdad?

Albus rió brevemente ante tu comentario.

—Otra reliquia. Dos reliquias, Gellert. Y de todas maneras voy a morir.

— ¿Cuántos meses te quedan? 

No sabías por qué necesitabas saber eso. A lo mejor era para esta preparado, para saber cuándo dejarías de verlo.

—Dos. Tres a lo mucho.

El abrazarlo no fue algo que planearas. No fue una maniobra, ya rondabas los noventa, ya no pensabas en tácticas para seducir. Fue una despedida, como aquel beso que Albus te había robado en el campo de batalla hacía ya tantos años, antes de llevarte a Nurëmgard. 

Pero a diferencia de ese momento, esta era una despedida mutua, una despedida para la cual tanto el tiempo pasado juntos como el que habían pasado separados, los había preparado.

— ¿Volverás? 

Albus se acomodó un poco sus gafas, ojos luminosos detrás de ellas. 

—No lo creo. Hay algunos detalles que no pueden quedar al azar. Estaré bastante ocupado.

Era digno de Albus el orquestar su muerte. El llegar a decidir qué hacer de su propia muerte y cómo ponerla en escena; tú no habrías tenido la frialdad necesaria para hacerlo y lo sabías. Suspiraste, sabiendo que aún si sus enemigos lo creían vencido, Albus sólo sería vencido cuando él lo decidiera. 

— Entonces esta será la última vez.

Albus asintió levemente, levantándose de la cama y mirándote a los ojos.

— En esta vida, viejo amigo, en esta vida.

 

†

 

Albus murió a los dos meses, y tuvo un emotivo funeral; o al menos eso comentaron los guardias.

Su hora había llegado en el momento en que la esperaba y la había orquestado para que fuese un paso más en su plan para que Harry Potter salvase el Mundo Mágico.

Cuando la hora te llegó a ti, no fue ni de lejos, planeada. Fue inesperada, cuanto menos. La muerte de los guardias, la espera y luego el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta violentamente.

Alguna vez, Albus te había dicho que Lord Voldemort sabía Legirimencia, y quizás fue por ello que intentaste no pensar en nada cuando el terrorista mágico más buscado del siglo entró en la habitación.

Su objetivo era claro: el obtener información sobre la varita de saúco. Sus medios también, lamentablemente: la tortura y la legirimencia. 

Habrías querido permanecer en un estado de ausencia y no enterarte de nada ni sentir cosa alguna, sin embargo cada _crucio_ convocado por Lord Voldemort alcanzó tus nervios y te hizo sentir un dolor más agudo que cualquier cosa que hubieses experimentado antes. 

Sufriste. 

Y curiosamente resististe con cada gramo de tu voluntad, para que no acudiese a tu mente el féretro que Miles, el guardia nocturno, le había descrito con pleno detalle a Howard, su compañero. 

Pudiste haber tenido una muerte indolora, sólo una maldición y ya, con sólo decir o pensar la ubicación actual de la varita, tal como te la había dicho Albus en una de sus charlas. 

Pero tenías que descubrir en ese preciso instante, con Lord Voldemort torturándote, que Albus había sido, probablemente, la persona en la que más habías confiado, por no decir la única, y lamentablemente, también la persona a la que más le habías fallado. Podrías haber seguido evadiendo la verdad con esa terquedad tan característica de ti, pero ya eras viejo, habías madurado y tu muerte estaba tan cerca que casi podías tocarla.

Albus Dumbledore había sido la única persona a la que habías amado.

Cuando pierdes la conciencia, piensas en el féretro, y sabes, que aunque te has esforzado tanto, ahora Lord Voldemort sabe la ubicación de la varita, y sabes, por ende, que has fracasado una vez más. Que por enésima vez en tu vida, las cosas han pasado sin que pudieras evitarlas.

Habrías querido evitar que profanaran la tumba de Albus, pero habías fallado.

Por última vez.


End file.
